


What You Don't Expect Is This

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, Tanaka realized, is this not every shoujo girl's dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Don't Expect Is This

**Author's Note:**

> For Katia on her birthday. I leave you to your own devices when it comes to reading my other fics. Read at your own risk, dear. 
> 
> Also, I might just add onto this. Just more TanaTsuki things since this one is so brief. Anyway, enjoy.

There was a split second thought through Tsukishima's mind that screamed:

_This was a bad idea._

But he had been too prideful to take back his suggestion, to backtrack and change his mind. So he clenched his fists and tucked his feet further underneath him as best as he could.

 _On what planet was this a good idea_.

There was absolutely no way he could ever impress his senpai-turned-boyfriend-he-thinks? with this lie.

In front of him, the television screen flashed the image of the dead girl's cold, blue hands around the protagonist's ankles. Tsukishima reacted by digging his nails further into his palms. He grit his teeth, squashing whatever form of a scream was trying to claw its way from his vocal chords. He wasn't even sure, before the movie had started, if he was really into horror movies - the horror, scary, jump-scare genre in general. But this had solidified his preference.

He did not enjoy this in any way, shape, or form.

Tsukishima took one apprehensive, side-long glance at the boy beside him. His senpai was the image of vague disinterest. Tanaka's gaze was on the screen, but he leaned back into the couch, his rhythmically tapping fingers giving away his slight boredom. As if feeling Tsukishima looking at him, Tanaka's gaze flickered to the younger boy. Tsukishima sort of froze before shakily returning his attention to the television. Conceal, don't feel, whatever the fuck that ice movie kept saying.

Tanaka observed the boy intently, his gaze so gentle that if Tsukishima had seen it, he would probably, uncharacteristically turn red. He had been a bit reluctant to watch horror films with Tsukishima, only because horror didn't really appeal to him at all. But he figured that since Tsukishima had been adamant (adamant being a very generous term when it came to Tsukishima), he could at least try to get on the same interest page as the boy he had been crushing on for so long.

What he didn't expect was this.

Tanaka had assumed Tsukishima had been a bit of a horror-movie fan, but there they sat: Tanaka who couldn't care less about the melodramatic actress screaming on screen and Tsukishima, everything but closed eyes at his displeasure.

 _But_ , Tanaka realized, _is this not every shoujo girl's dream?_

And he'd be damned if he didn't at least try to take advantage of this very good situation. So he reached over, taking note of how close Tsukishima had shuffled since they had started, and gently placed his arm across his kouhai's shoulders.

Tsukishima immediately froze, the gentle brush of Tanaka's fingers across the nape of his neck startling him momentarily. Tanaka was determined, however, and pulled Tsukishima towards him. A blood-curdling scream emitted from the movie's on-screen mother and Tsukishima jolted and quickly curled into Tanaka's warm torso. Tsukishima wrapped his long arms around Tanaka's waist, burying his nose into the crook of Tanaka's neck.

Tanaka didn't even have the heart to chuckle, opting to carefully run his fingers through Tsukishima's blond hair. "Shh," he whispered into the younger boy's hairline, "it's just a movie."

"God, I'm such an idiot." Tanaka held back a gasp at the feel of Tsukishima's lips moving against his collarbone. He did, however, chuckle a little, which earned him a gentle poke to the side from Tsukishima. "Please, just make it stop."

Tanaka reached over to the remote, shutting the system off. A few moments later, Tsukishima finally lifted his head from Tanaka's neck, but didn't let go of his senpai.

"Did you even want to watch this?" Tanaka looked at a slightly distraught Tsukishima. He shook his head in the negative. "You know, I don't care what we do. In fact, I'd rather sit here and kiss you."

Tanaka leaned forward, taking Tsukishima's bottom lip between his own. They took a few moments, just spending time memorizing the other's movements. Memorizing how the other felt, tasted, and breathed. When they pulled apart, Tsukishima worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "M'Sorry..."

"Why did you choose this if you don't even like this genre?" Tsukishima untucked his feet, placing them on the floor. He placed his chin on Tanaka's shoulder and huffed.

"I thought I'd impress you."

"With a horror movie?"

"Yeah, don't you like that genre? Noya-san does..." A spluttering laugh came from Tanaka's lips.

"You nerd, did you think Noya and I are the same person?" Tanaka leaned closer, kissing the tip of Tsukishima's nose.

"No, but..." Tsukishima could feel his blush, the embarrassment crawling up his neck.

"Did you want Noya as a boyfriend?" If Tsukishima weren't so comfortable, he would have shot back to look at Tanaka incredulously.

"What? No!" At this, Tanaka laughed, brushing his free hand across Tsukishima's jaw. He pressed his lips against Tsukishima's.

“Good,” Tanaka grinned. “‘Cuz I don’t share.”

With that, he went to kiss Tsukishima again, but before they could continue Tsukishima pulled back a little. “Wait, you said boyfriend.”

“Don’t tell me you changed your mind and you want to date Noya.”

“No! I mean…” Tsukishima looked to the side, avoiding Tanaka’s gaze. “Is that...is that what we are…?”

“What’s this? What happened to my handsome, snarky Tsukishima Kei?” Tanaka laughed, trying to ease the tension, but Tsukishima still remained uncharacteristically quiet. With a sigh, Tanaka threw a leg across Tsukishima, positioning himself in the taller boy’s lap. Tsukishima adjusted his hold around Tanaka as the older boy leaned forward. “We’re dating, aren’t we? What else could we be?”

Whatever weight that was resting on Tsukishima’s shoulders was lifted off with Tanaka’s affirmation. His fingers snuck under the hem of Tanaka's shirt and a shiver went down the older boy's back. He leaned back further, pulling Tanaka down with him. "Show me."

Tanaka said nothing, but smiled as he wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's neck to kiss him.


End file.
